De sol y Mar
by Raatosielu
Summary: Batalla tras batalla Leona se veía más desanimada, las victorias no significaban nada para ella porque sentía que asesinar iba contra sus ideales. Sumida en el sinsentido, una noche las cosas cambiaron, cuando una criatura llegó a su vida para enseñarle nuevas cosas y devolverle la pasión que había perdido.


**_Antes de_ leer:** Hola,_ e_ste es el primer fic que hago =). La historia es yuri y tiene como personajes principales a Leona y Nami del juego League of Legends (LoL). Me gustaría que me dejen sus críticas y opines si lo leen. Ojalá lo disfruten.**  
**

* * *

**De sol y mar**

**Parte I**

**Leona ****x ****Nami ****(Leo****mi)**

El sol se ocultaba en el ocaso, había sido un día extenuante para todos quienes en su corazón llevaban una victoria más que contribuiría al cambio de Valoran y quizás de toda Runaterra.

Cansados, se dirigían a su guarida donde descansarían y se prepararían para más batallas. Pantheon, mal herido caminaba al lado de Leona, quien conservaba su armadura dorada reluciente a pesar de las manchas de sangre.

¿Qué sucede Leona?, Sé que después de una batalla uno no está del mejor ánimo, pero hemos ganado, ¿Por qué estas triste? – Le preguntó Pantheon

No estoy triste… - Respondió ella

Te conozco amiga, sonríes aunque las cosas no anden bien – Dijo Pantheon. Leona lo miro insistiendo en que estaba bien y caminaron en silencio hasta el refugio.

Pero Pantheon tenía razón, conocía a su amiga desde pequeña. Ya estaba oscuro cuando todos llegaron al refugio, Leona se ofreció para hacer primera guardia.

Vigilaba la entrada mientras se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, _Nunca imagine que me vería envuelta en todo esto, mi deseo era proteger, pero con tantas muertes y sangre ya no estoy tan segura de estar haciendo lo que quiero, las batallas ya no significan nada para mí… _

Un grito desesperado la hiso volver en sí, era una voz femenina que pedía ayuda a la distancia. Leona noto que todos seguían descansando y no quiso perder tiempo despertándolos. Cogió su espada y escudo y se precipito a abandonar su refugio e internarse en el bosque en dirección hacia los alaridos. Todo estaba oscuro, solo las estrellas iluminaban su camino. Escuchaba los gritos cada vez más cerca. Se encontró con un pequeño lago y a la orilla de este vio una silueta en el piso que le dijo desesperadamente – Atrápalo antes de que se escape – mientras apuntaba al norte con su mano. Leona siguió su indicación y volvió a adentrarse en el bosque, pero al no encontrar nada volvió al lago.

Se apresuró en volver donde la victima, le dijo precipitadamente: Lo siento, no pude alcanzarlo,¿ que ha sucedido? ¿ estas herida?. Estando frente a ella se dio cuenta que no era humana, tenía enormes ojos anaranjados, nariz y labios pequeños, su piel era pálida pero no precisamente blanca. En la oscuridad su mirada resplandecía y estaba fija en Leona, con un gesto de dolor en su pulcro rostro respondió: Me ha arrebatado algo muy valioso que es indispensable para mi, he intentado luchar para recuperarlo pero era más fuerte que yo, me ha herido mi cola - dijo la criatura con voz suave.

Leona sintió que su voz tenia algo hipnótico, era muy femenina y agradable. La palabra "cola" quedo dando vueltas en su cabeza y se dedico a observar su cuerpo, su pecho estaba semi cubierto de escamas azuladas. Debajo del ombligo nacía una enorme cola llena de escamas que terminaba en una aleta _¿acaso es una sirena?_. Leona no pudo evitar darse cuenta de sus voluminosas curvas y delicada cintura. Ruborizada, encontró la herida en la cola, era un profundo corte que sangraba. Apoyo su mano para palpar, se percato de que su cuerpo estaba rodeado por una corriente acuosa que la mantenía húmeda. La sirena emitió un pequeño grito cuando Leona la tocó.

Lo siento... ¿Te duele mucho? - Pregunto apenada

Sí, podría sanarme sola, pero me siento demasiado exhausta, no tengo energías - respondió la sirena

No puedo ayudarte, a menos que me permitas llevarte a un refugio donde podre vendarte y podrás descansar - le propuso Leona

No tengo más opción, confiare en ti - Dijo con una sonrisa

Leona tomo en brazos a la sirena, le asombro que fuera tan liviana. Se dirigió al refugio lo mas rápido que su cuerpo le permitía, mientas su compañera tenia apoyada su cabeza en su hombro y parecía dormir profundamente.

Cuando llegaron todo seguía igual que cuando Leona salió, nadie lo había notado. Al final del escondite se encontraba su lecho, ella se arrodillo ante este y recostó a la sirena la cual parpadeo y abrió sus ojos.

Ahora te vendaré, si es que me lo permites … - Dijo Leona esperando una respuesta.

Te lo agradecería mucho - Respondió la sirena asintiendo con la mirada mientras sonreía.

Leona trajo unos vendajes y un cuenco con una infusión. Te hará bien, son hiervas medicinales - Explicó. Leona procedió a limpiar y vendar la herida mientas ella bebía del cuenco. Cuando termino le pregunto a la sirena:

¿Cómo te llamas? - con voz amable

Nami, ¿y tú? - Preguntó

Que lindo nombre, yo soy Leona. - luego le deseó buenas noches y se retiró, pero fue interrumpida.

¿A dónde vas? - Le preguntó Nami

Debo volver a hacer guardia, en eso estaba antes de que te escuchara pedir ayuda - Explicó.

Pero me sentiría más segura si estas a mi lado - Replicó Nami

De seguro que descansarás mejor si duermes sola, estarás más cómoda - Dijo Leona

De seguro estas muy cansada y también necesitas descansar. - Respondió Nami mirándola con sus intensos ojos anaranjados.

Sin decir nada, Leona se despojo de su armadura y se dio la vuelta para ponerse su pijama que era similar a un vestido blanco sin mangas. Se recostó al lado de Nami y cerró los ojos, realmente estaba muy cansada. Sintió como un brazo rodeaba su cintura y se sobrecogió. La húmeda piel de Nami estaba tibia. Rodeo a Leona con su cola, como un gato, cosa que no le incomodó, al contrario, le brindaba calor. Durmieron profundamente hasta la mañana.

Los rayos de sol iluminaban el rostro de Leona, haciendo que se despertara. Se percató de que Nami aún estaba durmiendo, mientras observaba su dulce rostro pensaba:

_ Es curioso, a pesar de que tiene un cuerpo similar al de una persona y es evidentemente inteligente, no sé como tratarla. Se ve tan frágil, aunque no creo que lo sea. Es mitad bestia, pero parece ser más racional que instintiva. Tiene un dejo de inocencia en su forma de actuar. Me asombró que confiara en mi plenamente, ¿ o acaso sabia mis intenciones? Como sea, eso me..._

¡¿QUÉ OCURRE?! - Exclamo una voz furiosa. Era Pantheon.

El alboroto despertó a Nami, Leona se levantó de un salto pero no alcanzó a decir nada, Pantheon interrumpió:

¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Ofreciendo hacer la guardia para irte a dormir como marmota? Más encima te das el lujo de traer a alguien a nuestra guarida, ¿Quién te autorizó para eso? No entiendo por qué actúas así Leona, estoy decepcionado de ti. Por tu culpa anoche entro algún animal a nuestro refugio y se llevo mas de la mitad de las provisiones para el viaje. Vaya gran idea irte y ni siquiera avisarle a nadie...

Leona se congeló, Pantheon nunca había sido tan duro con ella, pero tenía razón, había sido muy descuidada. De todas maneras tenía que aclarar lo que había sucedido, pero Namiinterrumpió:

Es mi culpa, Leona solo quería ayudarme y la vi tan cansada que le insistí que se quedara conmigo. Ella me salvó - dijo entristecida.

Al fin Leona pudo hablar:

No niego que tengas razón Pantheon, pero no fue a propósito, yo solo quería ayudar a Nami, quien sufrió de una grave herida. Sin embargo actué sin pensarlo - declaró avergonzada.

Pantheon miró el vendaje de Nami y sintió algo de compasión por ella y Leona. Entendió la situación pero aun estaba enfadado:

Será mejor que vayas a buscar provisiones e intentes reponer lo que nos falta antes de que nos marchemos - propuso.

Leona asintió y fue a alistarse para salir, Pantheon se retiró en silencio. Antes de que pudiera salir, Nami se le acercó.

Quiero ir contigo, te he causado muchos problemas y debo compensarlo de alguna manera - Le dijo.

Pero debes descansar, estas herida - Respondió Leona

No me subestimes, te dije que necesitaba reponer energías y lo he hecho. Iré contigo aunque no quieras - Insistió

Leona aceptó y ambas salieron del refugio. Nami se movía sobre la corriente que la rodeaba, que la mantenía sobre el suelo. Cada vez a Leona le asombraba más Nami, estaba convencida de que era una criatura mágica y poderosa aunque al mismo tiempo frágil y delicada. De lo que no podía dudar era de su belleza y gracia.

Leona no tardó en encontrar arboles y arbustos con frutas y bayas que empezó a recolectar. Nami se movía ágilmente entre los arboles como si nadara entre ellos, siendo muy útil para recolectar. Cuando llenaron las canastas Nami le dijo: Si me ayudas con algo te ayudaré a pescar, de seguro una buena comida alegrará a tus compañeros.

¿Qué tengo que hacer? - Preguntó con curiosidad

Seguirme - Respondió, y se internó en el bosque. Leona la seguía desconcertada. Llegaron a un lugar donde había un hoyo en la tierra, tenía agua y al parecer estaba caliente. Rodeado de grandes arboles parecía un lugar agradable donde estar. Nami se zambulló en el agua e hiso una pirueta. Ahora debes venir conmigo - Exclamó sonriendo

Leona no podía estar más desconcertada. Quítate eso y ven conmigo, necesito que me ayudes - Le dijo Nami mientras le rociaba agua con su aleta.

A Leona le avergonzaba la idea de desnudarse, pero Nami terminó por convencerla. Ella y el agua se veían demasiado tentadoras. Dejó las cestas a un lado y se desvistió. Intentó cubrir sus senos con sus brazos, cosa que le resultaba difícil. Se metió de a poco al agua, estaba muy caliente. Nami la tomó de la mano y la guío hacia uno de los bordes. Paso su mano por dentro de las escamas que bordeaban sus pechos, estas se despegaban y retrocedían dejándolos así al descubierto.

Ahora estamos iguales, así no te dará tanta vergüenza. Leona se sonrojo, la voz de Nami se había vuelvo juguetona.

Nami se puso detrás ella y le dio un masaje en los hombros, Leona sentía como su suave busto rosaba su espalda. Leona no podía hablar, estaba anonadada, el agua era perfecta y estaba demasiado relajada, como si nunca hubiera tenido problemas.

Nami atrapó las piernas de Leona con su cola, mientras sus manos bajaban lentamente por su espalda, hasta que pasaron bajo sus brazos y comenzaron a acariciar su vientre. Leona solo disfrutaba el masaje, hasta que sintió que las manos de Nami estaban en sus senos. Los masajeaba con devoción, y sus pequeños dedos hacían que se vieran aún mas grandes.

¿Te gusta el masaje? - preguntó mientras dejaba escapar una risa traviesa.

Si.. si - Respondió Leona mientras Nami jugueteaba con sus pezones.

Me gustaría saber como se siente eso -dijo Nami apenada, y se puso enfrente de Leona.

Leona la miró intrigada, sus enormes ojos, pequeña nariz y labios en un rosto como de porcelana. Su cuerpo, con formadas curvas y prominente busto. Leona estaba tan nerviosa como sonrojada.

Nami la observó y apoyó su cabeza entre sus pechos. Son muy suaves - Le dijo mientras tenia sus ojos clavados en ella. Me salvaste, y quería que me ayudaras a ayudarte, a hacerte sentir mejor, sé que tu vida no es fácil.

Las palabras de Nami habían logrado quitarle un poco los nervios. Leona acaricio la extraña cabellera de Nami, mientras se perdía en sus profundos ojos, a los que cada vez podía resistirse menos.

Nami levantó su cabeza y apretó sus senos con sus manos y los frotó contra los de Leona quien hiso lo mismo con los suyos. Entre risas las caricias cada vez eran más fuertes. Nami se precipitó hacia los senos de Leona y los comenzó a lamer y masajear, comenzó a chupar y pellizcar sus pezones. Son hermosos e irresistibles - le dijo entre gemidos.

Los tuyos también - Dijo Leona quien con las manos abajo agarro los senos de Nami y comenzó a tocarlos, agarrarlos y juguetear con ellos intensamente. Lo cual éxito mucho a Namique ahora más motivada, chupaba, lamia y tocaba sus senos con más pasión.

Leona comenzó a gemir, Nami seguía sin parar, se veía sumergida en un placer que jamás había sentido antes. Una sensación tan intensa que no podía describir. Las manos de Leona se agotaban, al igual que las de Nami quien besó los senos de Leona como despidiéndose de ellos para luego seguir por su cuello. Leona solo se entregó y dejó llevar. Nami la miró a los ojos y se fundieron en un romántico abrazó, Leona la envolvió con sus brazos, ella se escondió en sus hombros y cuando sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, Leona le regalo un tierno beso en los labios.

Pasaron los minutos y salieron del agua, Leona se vistió y a Nami la volvieron a cubrir sus escamas. Se dirigieron al lado donde se vieron por primera vez. Mientras recorrían el camino,Leona se sentía distinta, iba con una reluciente sonrisa y brillante mirada. Nami le había dado vuelta el mundo, le había dado algo más que placer.

Ya llegamos, espérame unos minutos y atrápalos - Dijo Nami que luego se sumergió en el agua.

¿Qué? ¿_Atrápalos? __- _Se preguntó.

Luego dos enormes salmones salieron disparados hacia ella desde el lago. Nami se asomó, no los atrapaste - le reprochó y ambas rieron.

Leona cubrió los salmones con hojas mientras Nami llevaba las canastas. Se apresuraron en llegar al refugio. Una vez allí hicieron fuego y cocinaron un delicioso plato para todos.

Pantheon era el que más disfruto la comida, entre bocados preguntó:

Y bueno, Nami, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso anoche? ¿Qué te arrebataron?

Leona escuchó con atención, pues nunca se había detenido a preguntarle detalles a Nami.

Para mi y toda mi raza es fundamental la presencia de la piedra lunar porque nos protege a nosotros y a otras criaturas de los peligros del océano. Subí a la superficie para encontrala y lo hice, pero antes de poder volver, un hombre me tendió una emboscada y me la arrebato. - Respondió apenada

Nunca había escuchado de vida inteligente bajo el agua, ¿Cómo se llama tu raza? - Preguntó Intrigado Pantheon.

Somos los Marai. Preferimos mantenernos desconectados del resto del mundo porque siempre hemos vivido a si y no hemos tenido conflictos, de hecho no se sabe de ningún Marai que se haya adentrado en la tierra antes de que yo lo hiciera. - Explicó Nami.

No puedo regresar sin la piedra lunar, debo recuperarla - Agregó.

Se ve que eres una criatura noble Nami, estoy seguro de que lo lograras, en cuanto nosotros debemos comenzar nuestro viaje de retorno lo antes posible - Dijo Pantheon.

El tiempo se detuvo para Leona, se acababa de percatar de un enorme problema. Nami debía recuperar su valiosa piedra y ella marcharse con su equipo. No podía creer que sus caminos se fueran a separar tan pronto y no podía permitirlo. Le preocupaba demasiado Nami como para dejar que se aventure sola en un mundo que no conoce. Después de todo gracias aNami, Leona comprendió de que se trataba proteger realmente. Fue ella quien de la noche a la mañana había encendido la llama que se había extinguido en su corazón. Por otra parte tenia responsabilidades con Pantheon y los demás, no podía abandonarlas así como así, todos eran importantes para Leona quién ahora debía tomar una decisión..

_Continuará..._


End file.
